Believe
by BooksandBallgowns
Summary: Why are there no girls in Neverland? Why does Pan call Emma "Lost Girl?" Emma isn't the first "orphan" to be in Neverland. PeterxOC. The story begins in the year 1916.
1. Kensington Gardens

**The story takes place in 1916- our leading lady is 16 years old and everything is historically accurate, I promise! This takes place about 25 years after the story with the Darlings/Bae. Enjoy!**

* * *

The trees were thick above my head, the ground cold and hard. I groaned and sat up, pulling my knees to my chest. My head throbbed and my back ached. I sniffed- trying to avoid the tears from falling again. I sniffed again and coughed out a sob, loud and disturbing in the quiet under the trees. Quiet….so quiet…too quiet actually. It was night, but Kensington Gardens should not have been so silent. I sighed.

Kensington Gardens was the only place I could seek refuge. The Peter Pan statue that had been my companion since I was a little girl, the trees, the swans in the water, the murmur of people and the gentle padding of feet. This time though…

I heard a twig snap- loud as a gunshot in the eerie silence. I froze- could be a rapist, a murderer…No, no. I was letting my imagination get the best of me. Likely, it was a bird or a rabbit…Then there were footsteps. Frightened, I slunk away from my resting spot to hide behind a tree. The footsteps were closer and then…

"Oh, dear. Ran away from home, did you?"

The police! Damn! I peered through the trees from my hiding spot, looking for a way out. So many trees…endless trees…

"Not that I blame you. If you can call that cage of your stepmother's a home."

What?

"Come out, girl. Don't worry, if you cooperate, I'll have no reason to hurt you."

I let out a frustrated breath of resignation, as I revealed myself from behind the tree. I took three steps back, completely shocked.

It wasn't the police. It wasn't even a man.

It was a boy.

He wasn't much taller than me, or older than me, I suspected. His clothes were odd…he looked like he just walked off a stage at the theater….he wore a smug grin and….

He was looking at me a bit like a cat that has a nightingale within his grasp. I stood, paralyzed.

"What are you doing in Kensington Gardens…dressed like that?"

The boy chuckled and grinned.

"Well?"

"Haven't you noticed?" he said, his eyebrow raising in amusement, "you wanted to run away from home, and…well you have."

"What do you mean by that?" I asked warily.

"You're a long way from home, Priya. Funny, that your name means beloved, and yet you are loved by no one," he said, pacing in front of me.

"How do you know my-"

"Shhh. Listen. What do you hear?"

I was shocked into obedience- this boy, so unfamiliar, so threatening. I closed my eyes and listened.

"Nothing. I don't hear anything at all," I murmured.

"Of course not. The creatures here, human, animals…they know when it's wise to be silent. Does this sound like Kensington Gardens to you?"

I shook my head, more afraid now than ever.

"You…you kidnapped me," I stammered, taking a few more steps back.

"Oh come now, Priya, do I look like the kind of boy who kidnaps orphans? You ran away from home, remember?"

"I'm not an orphan. My father-"

"Yes, yes. He's all locked up because he tried to sell you for money to buy rum. Your mother is dead. And your stepmother, who truly is a kind and gentle lady, is a bit too kind and gentle for you. And well, trying to ship you off to a finishing school was the last straw. No, you're not quite a prim young lady are you? You yearn for more," he grinned, sauntering closer to me. I backed into a tree, feeling again like a bird caught in the sights of a cat.

"How…how do you know so much about me?"

"I know everything about you, Priya."

I pushed further and further against the tree, trying to find an escape. There was no way out….I set my jaw and stared him in the eye. I would not be a nightingale to be devoured. He'd meet a hawk instead.

"And what about you? You know so much about me, and I don't know a thing about you. Stop dodging my questions and give me a straight answer."

"Oh, how rude of me," he swept into a bow, false, and dripping with sarcasm, "I'm Peter. Peter Pan."

I stared at him. He was insane.

"Oh, please. Don't toy with me. You've watched me, and you've seen me around the statue, and now you've kidnapped me and you're trying to-"

"Put your fist down, girl. You won't be able to hurt me."

I hadn't even realized I'd been about to punch him. I lowered my arm and glared at him.

"You think because I'm a girl, I can't hurt you?"

"Oh, I know you could hurt me. If you knew how to use your magic-"

"My…my MAGIC?! You are mad."

"Oh, no. But I could be. I could become very, very angry," he said, his eyes blazing.

I looked at the boy again. Could he truly be my childhood hero? He was so threatening…intimidating…frightening. Hardly the boyish imp of my stories. But there was something else there…perhaps…perhaps he could be….

"So, you will accompany me to my home," he murmured, staring straight at me, the threat in his voice.

"I'd um. I'd be honored….Mr. Pan," I said, trying to keep sarcasm from my voice.

He laughed, something I did not expect. The threat did not leave his eyes, but his laugh put me slightly more at ease.

"You may call me Peter," he said, gesturing towards the unending forest, "so, shall we?"

I hesitated for a moment. I had no idea what lay in those trees…but what choice did I have? I weighed my chances- I had nothing but the clothes on my back, and he wore a knife. No, I didn't have much choice at all. I followed him into the shadows.

* * *

**Please feel free to review! More chapters coming up very soon.**


	2. Neverland

The forest was much darker than I had initially realized. The further in we went, the darker it seemed to get. The walk was silent, I could barely see the boy…Pan, leading the way. I shook my head as I pushed through the brush ahead of me. The more I looked at him, the more I found myself able to believe that he could be the hero of my childhood stories. When I couldn't see his face, his threatening glares, or cruel smirks, it was very easy to imagine him as the boy who wouldn't grow up. I giggled, picturing the boy in front of me dressed in the red tunic and green tights I had seen the fictional Peter wear in the play. The real Pan stopped and turned to look at me.

"Is something funny?"

"I…no. Nothing."

He pressed closer to me, his face a little too close for comfort.

"Priya, I don't like being lied to."

The fire was back in his eyes, but I managed to make an answer leave my lips.

"I was just comparing you to my…to the fictional Pan."

He shook his head and let out a dark chuckle.

"I'm not much like the character in the play."

He began walking again, and I grew silent. As we continued to walk, soon, I saw a lightening in the brush ahead. Within moments, we approached a great fire. Many boys sat around the fire, and I couldn't contain the words that flooded from my mouth.

"Lost boys? My god, it's all true…"

He looked at me like I was an idiot.

"I may not be the most well behaved boy on the island, but I don't lie."

I looked around me at this world I'd so long clung to as my only escape from reality. And now…it was reality.

* * *

**I am so sorry that this chapter is so short! I promise, good stuff is coming.**


	3. Lost Girl

**Plot fun! I'm trying not to update TOO fast, but I'm loving writing this! Please tell me what you guys think! I'm taking some input too- we don't even know what our heroine looks like! Reviews are more than welcome!**

* * *

I sat in front of the fire, warming my hands. Most of the boys around me had fallen asleep. I felt someone nearby…and then he was there, sitting beside me. He began to play a haunting lullaby on his flute as he gazed into the fire, and I stared at him, unabashed. He wasn't a bad looking boy…Barrie had described him well, as a beautiful boy with a beautiful smile. I felt my head grow a little foggy as I stared at him for so long, listening to the melody.

"I first saw the play when I was six years old. My mother took me, before she passed away. I remember thinking how I would love to meet him for real. I used to sit at the windowsill and wish for him to come and take me to Neverland. Just for a while. I didn't want to disappear from the real world until after momma….Father took a new wife just days after momma passed. I was heartbroken. I cried for days and my stepmother told me not to cry, that the redness did not suit my complexion. I wasn't allowed to talk about momma, wasn't allowed to cry, wasn't allowed to run and play. All I had was a memory of Peter Pan. I'd talk to him when I was lonely. I bought myself the book. Peter was my best friend. My only friend. I'd visit the statue in Kensington Gardens whenever I became lonely. When father tried to sell me…I almost gave up on him. I held on though, I never forgot him. I imagined we'd have swordfights and adventures. Even as I slept before….Peter…why now? Why did you bring me here?"

He put down his pipe and looked at me.

"Priya, you have a magic that I need. You're destined to be a mother to the Heart of the Truest Believer."

"Excuse me?"

"It's a bit of a long story. You have this magic, and it's very important that I am able to obtain it."

"But…I'm sixteen years old; I can't possibly be a mother."

"Not yet. But for the believer to…well…believe in me, he should have a mother who can tell him so."

"So, since I believe, you'll be sending me back home?" I asked, a little disheartened. To have dreamt of this place for so long, and to finally be here, to go home would be horrible.

"Of course not. You could hear the music, couldn't you?"

"Oh yes. It was quite a tune."

"You could be our first lost girl."

"Really? What do you do?"

"Play games, mostly. Hunt animals and play games. I'm not going to lie, the games are dangerous, lives are lost, but it's exhilarating."

"That DOES sound fun."

"Well how about it? Join my group?"

"I will. But how will I be the mother of that person if I'm here?"

"You'll start to grow up eventually. You'll go home someday."

"Right. But now I can just play games? With you and the boys?"

"Sure, Priya. You'll be our own Lost Girl."

"I do love the sound of that, Peter."


	4. Flames

**The story is going in a slightly different direction than I had initially anticipated, but I like it! Hope you enjoy.**

* * *

"When I find you, you'll be sorry!" I whispered. I looked at each of the trees, and heard his voice as clearly as it was whispering in my ears.

"You can't find me, and then you'll be caged for a day!"

His face disappeared from tree to tree. I closed my eyes and ran out ahead of me, trusting my instincts. My hands grabbed at flesh, and I had his shoulders.

"I got you!" I yelled, laughing. Peter shook me off and scowled.

"You got lucky."

"Pay up!"

He tossed over the apple, which I caught expertly.

"It isn't poisoned is it?" I teased. He rolled his eyes.

"There's hardly any sense in killing you, Priya."

"Except that I think the Lost Boys may like me better than you. After all, I've beat you four times in the past week."

"Lucky," he insisted.

We raced back to the camp. I loved the feeling of the wind blowing through my hair and against my face, of my clothes pressing against my skin and my feet bounding along the ground. We raced, and I won.

"I think I'm better at all your games than you are Peter," I said, out of breath. I plopped down onto the dirt beneath the enormous oak and stretched.

"Absolutely not. I go easy on you, that's all."

"I seriously doubt that."

I merely laughed and walked over to the blazing fire.

"Is it ever sunny here, Peter?"

"Not as long as I've been here," another voice said. I turned, confused.

"Felix, you scared me," I gasped in mock alarm.

"Things don't change like they do in other places. It's a lot slower."

"Still, I've been here for weeks and I don't think I've never even seen the sun."

"Could be because of the trees. Or because it's nearly always nighttime."

"It's a bit sad, don't you think?" I asked, looking into the flames.

"It's peaceful. You don't like it, you should leave."

I sighed. I was well aware of Felix's disapproval of me. From the day I'd been accepted by Peter as a Lost Girl, Felix had not hidden his dislike for me. He had only grown colder as I grew closer to Pan, becoming his second in command. Felix hated me, and was jealous of my standing with Pan. I knew that if Peter hadn't made it law not to kill me, I'd have been dead in the first week.

"I like it here just fine, Felix," I said, keeping my voice calm. I sure wasn't going to invite a fight.

"Then get used to it," he said coldly, "and have some fun."

The comment was accompanied by a seemingly friendly punch in the arm. It threw me off balance, and I fell off the log I'd been sitting on.

"Not so tough, eh, Lost Girl?"

I resisted the urge to glare at him and walked away from the fire. I pulled up my sleeve to look at my shoulder. It was already red and beginning to bruise. I should have gone back and beat the boy senseless, but Peter had rules about senseless fighting in camps. "Good form," he called it. Whatever it was, I didn't like it. I walked down into Peter's dwelling- hidden beneath the roots of the oak. Peter was a comfort to me- he didn't know it necessarily, but he was. Of course, the character had always been my comfort, but this real Peter was even more so.

"Peter?" I called quietly, in case the boy was sleeping. He was awake, though, he sat on his bed playing his flute. I felt instantly better, the anger at Felix, the pain in my shoulder, all that was gone with the melody that came from his lips. I sat down at the edge of the bed, waiting for him to talk to me. Surprisingly, he was silent. That worried me, and even the tune from the flute couldn't wash this concern away. Peter usually welcomed me with a smirk or a cruel joke, but now it was as though I wasn't there at all. I inched closer to him.

"Peter, are you alright?"

He finally pulled the flute from his lips and relief washed over me. His eyes were dark, though, and I could see plainly that he was not in a joking mood. I scooted closer to him, putting a hand on his knee. He flinched- flinched! I pulled my hand back, upset.

"Don't touch me. Please."

"Peter, I'm sorry, I just wanted to know what…"

"I'm fine," he spat darkly.

I wasn't used to the cruel tone of voice he took now. I'd never heard him use it with me. With the boys when they disobeyed, but not, NEVER, with me. I risked his rage, and reached out to touch his chin. I pulled it towards me and looked him in the eye.

"Please, talk to me, Peter. You know that I will listen," I murmured.

His eyes were flaming, his lips pulled down into a grimace, and his hand moved swiftly towards my face. I squeezed my eyes shut, awaiting the slap.

His hand grabbed my hair and pulled my lips to him, crushing them against his, hungrily moving his lips against my own. I'd never once thought of him in a physical way, never once imagined our bodies pressed against each other the way our lips were now, but the heat burst like flames from my lips down to my belly, where it waited, wet and eager. I began to wrap my arms around his neck, deepening the kiss. His hand pressed against my thigh as I gasped for breath and pressed closer to him. I forgot everything for a moment, everything but the feeling of his touch was like wildfire, spreading and claiming everything else. His teeth grazed my bottom lip, and I shuddered, grasping his hair and pulling him closer. I couldn't seem to breath right as his hand moved closer towards my center, going gently up my thigh. There was so much that I wanted now, more than I knew had ever existed.

* * *

**Reviews are very welcome!**


	5. Deep

**Sorry to leave you hanging like that, but I couldn't resist! I'm updating as fast as I can write, basically.**

* * *

The whole kiss lasted no longer than two minutes before he pulled away, pushing himself away from me and into his pillows. I froze, too stunned to move towards him again- my body was still coated in heat. I stared at him, waiting for him to say something, hoping he would pull me towards him again, praying he would not leave me wanting.

"Just go."

I felt my body leave his dwelling, but my heart and spirit were elsewhere. I sat down again, in front of the fire, emptily staring into the flames.

I could still feel the searing heat where his hand rested on my thigh; my lips still trembled from the fire that had dwelled there. I shivered remembering his touch…

I knew how the world worked. My own father had tried to sell my body for money; I knew what a man and a woman did. But Peter and I were not a man and a woman…we were merely a boy and a girl, lost children. But the ache I'd begun to feel for his touch was undeniable- I had never imagined wanting him in that way. Now though….

HE had kissed me after all. Of course he was a boy, and I suppose he had urges, but I had never once thought that he would consider acting upon them. But why did he have to stop?

I did not notice as minutes turned to hours. The boys, I was sure, were watching me. I hadn't moved from my silent post on the log in front of the fire. I clung to the warmth it brought, trying to recreate the luscious heat that had enveloped me before, but the flames before me were cool compared to the inferno that had raced over my skin. I whimpered quietly, recalling the memory.

"You're gonna end up just like Wendy."

That broke me from my trance-like state.

"Wendy?"

"She tried to pull the feelings card too, you know. She tried to make him love her, too," Felix drawled, grinning cruelly, "now she's in a cage. She will be for a long time."

"I don't know what you're talking about," I stammered. The word love had hardly crossed my mind, only the penetrating craving.

"She had that same look on her face when he rejected her and sent her to the cage. Well, no, she looked more like she'd had her heart ripped out. You just look pathetic."

I glared at the boy. He had no right to know what had gone on in Peter's home. That was my memory, not his cruel triumph. Perhaps he didn't know, though. Love…I certainly hadn't confessed loving Peter in that hovel, nor had I said more than a few words.

"You'll be out of my hair soon. Peter'll get sick of seeing your pathetic face soon enough."

I growled, a strange noise coming from my chest and turned from Felix. He was provoking me, but I was not in the mood to arouse Peter's anger right now. I stormed off, to a quiet place where I could rest and think...

"Priya?"

I sat up, to see Peter sitting next to me. My heart began to pound, whether from fear of his wrath or arousal from his presence, I wasn't sure. He knelt on the ground next to me and took my wrists in his. I gasped at the reaction my body had to this simple touch, I closed my eyes at the fire that coursed through me. He held my hands above my head and kissed me, pressing me into the dirt. I eagerly returned the kiss, all memory of his rage forgotten. His hands released mine and slid up my waist to cup my small breasts. I whimpered, pressing my hands into his hair and grasping there, needing him ever closer to me. His left hand left my breast to trail lower, to tease the place where the fire pooled, dripping. He smirked at me before catching my mouth with his again, his strong fingers slipping into my warm womanhood, eliciting a slight groan from me. His fingers moved, quickly, in and out of my warmth, bringing me nearly to the brink of something…

My eyes shot open, and I sat up, pulling my hand from my wetness. I cursed quietly, nearly to the point of sobbing. A damn dream, a damned evil dream. It had felt so real, I was still dripping from being so aroused, but it was hardly enough. There was something lingering there, something I desperately needed, something to sate me before I would ever sleep well again. My dream encouraged me- I tried to use my fingers the way he had in the dream…but I could not move them fast enough, they couldn't plunge deep enough to satisfy me. I groaned, pressing my face into my knees. I didn't want to disobey him but I could not stay away without answers any longer. I stood, brushing the dirt from my back and wiping my juices on my skirt as I took the tentative walk to his room in the roots.

* * *

**I'm horrible for blueballing you twice, I know. This will be my last update until next Monday- I can only update at the library where I have internet, and it's only open Monday-Thursday. Please review, I can still check those on my phone, and I will still be writing this weekend! Thanks everyone!**

**Quick update because of questions**

**Priya is not Emma.**

**At this point, Pan only know what the Heart of the Truest Believer will look like- not who his mother will be. He's been given sources (and who knows, they could be right!) that Priya is going to be that mother. At this point in time, I don't think Snow and Charming were even born, so Emma wasn't even a thought. The canon of this story is that Priya _is_ supposed to be the mother to a future Henry- though it may or may not work out as planned. ****(After all, we know what is true in the show- but you'll have to wait until the ending to see how that works out.)**** The story isn't over folks, there are so many more twists and turns! **


	6. Need

I treaded quietly, fearing that I would wake Felix or one of the other boys. No, the rest didn't hate me the way Felix did, but I would have to explain why I was sneaking into Pan's quarters in the middle of the night, long after anyone would have been awake. I felt my throat begin to swell as I took silent steps into his room. I expected to find him in the same position as before- lips to his pipes and glaring at the floor. As I rounded the corner I was met with a sight I hadn't seen before.

Peter was sprawled out on the bed, one arm across his chest, the other holding his flute. His legs were spread, and his head, turned to one side, was peaceful in sleep. The heat that had gripped my body just moments earlier froze for an instant as I took in this new image. Without the smirk and the flames in his eyes, without the confident pose and the intimidating stares, he truly was just a beautiful boy. I'd never seen him so innocent, so untroubled. I almost left him like that, when he groaned. His hand drifted from his chest downwards…my gaze followed his hand and I let out a quiet "oh" as I realized he was enduring a similar dream to my own. I went to him, sitting on the bed beside him and took his hand from where it was drifting.

His eyes shot open, the hand that I held wrapped around both of my wrists and pulled them over my head. He pushed me back into the bed, his body firmly against my own.

"I thought I told you to leave me alone," he threatened. His face scared me, he was angry, now. Very angry.

"I…I had to know why." I stammered. He stared at me.

"Why what? Why I kissed you? You're just as bad as Wendy. I will not love you, Priya," he began, rambling. I was surprised, I didn't expect him to assume that.

"No…why you stopped."

The fire was back in his eyes.

"You're just a girl, I assumed you'd be saving your virtue," he scoffed. I shook my head wildly.

"No, no…gods, no. I didn't want you to stop…I wanted you to keep going, I couldn't stop thinking about it, even as I slept, I just WANTED you," I said, but was interrupted by his hungry lips pressing down and drowning the words. I moaned into his mouth, finally finding relief in the heat. The warmth coursed through my veins as I tried to free my hands from his grasp, to pull him closer to me. He pulled his lips from mine and moved them to my ear.

"If you want this, we're doing it my way," he growled, his teeth grazing my earlobe, eliciting a whimper from me. I nodded as he claimed my lips once more. He removed his hand from my wrists, but I knew better than to move them. He smirked at my obedience and moved his hands lower, teasing my nipples through the fabric of my dress. I arched into his hands and ground my hips into him. I could see his face, he smirked as I writhed beneath him. His hands bulled the hem of my dress, high above my hips and over my head. I couldn't help myself, my hands fisted in his hair and pulled him back down to my lips. He bit down on my bottom lip, sucking it into his mouth, making my eyes roll back. I let go of my desperate hold on his hair to get his belt off, tossing it aside and and making a hopeless attempt to remove his trousers with my lips and tongue still entwined with his. He kicked them off, and put his hands on my bare thighs, pulling my legs up level with his waist. He released one of my thighs, and pressed his palm against my aching heat.

"You are positively dripping," he murmured. His hand, sticky and moist from my arousal, wrapped around his manhood as he guided himself to me. He pressed into me, gently, fully, deeply. He slid into me with ease, I moaned in ecstasy. He did not hesitate as he began to thrust into me, deep and hard. My breath came in short, shallow gasps, little mewls and whispers escaping with each exhale. Oh, this was what I had been craving, the fullness, the- oh! OH!

He moved in and out, fast as his fingers had in the dream I'd thought was so lovely earlier, which paled in comparison to the stimulation I felt now. The heat that had been so decidedly in my stomach continued to grow, and spread, lighting every nerve in my body on fire. I cried out, unable to contain myself as I grew closer and closer to something hidden but something I desperately needed.

"Priya, say my name," he groaned into my ear, then pulling away to ravage my mouth.

"Oh gods, Peter," I exhaled, moving my legs further up, making his thrusts even deeper. I gasped, and let out little cries as the heat coursed through my body.

"Fuck," he moaned, thrusting harder into me. He pressed his palm into my most sensitive area, my little bead of nerves. That was it, I cried out and gasped, not able to release any noise at all as ecstasy ripped from my womanhood through my veins, my toes curled, my fingers dug into his back, and the rippling pleasure came in waves over my body. He pounded into me, just a few more times, and let out a growl as he filled me with his own pleasure. I shook as he collapsed on top of me, riding out my last waves as I gained the ability to breathe again.

He trembled too, his hands entwined in my hair. My breath was still shallow, and I gasped for air. He pulled out of me and rolled over onto his side, pulling me against his chest, embracing me gently. I was surprised by that, I sighed in contentment.

He sat up and pulled on his trousers as soon as he heard my sigh. I didn't have the energy to sit up yet. He reached over and grabbed his flute, pulling it to his lips. The tune I had come to recognize flowed from his lips and the instrument.

"Mm…I dreamed about you, before I came here tonight. I dreamed about…about doing that, basically. I couldn't think about anything else, even when Felix was being rude, or while I slept. It was the only thing I could think of. I never wanted anything more…that was wonderful," I murmured. The tune had done it's work, but I began to fall asleep…I fought against the exhaustion.

"Peter?"

The tune stopped.

"Where is my dress?" I asked.

He chuckled and looked over at me.

"I wouldn't worry about your dress. I may want you again, later. You just sleep for now," he told me, putting the flute to his lips and playing a lullaby.

I stared at his form, his beautiful boy's face, his broad shoulders and trim figure, his plump lips as he played the tune, his eyes staring deeply into my own as I tried to fight sleep.

"Sleep, Priya."

"I don't…"

"SLEEP," he commanded.

I felt my eyes begin to close under his gaze, but as I got a last glimpse at his face I came to realize one definite thing, something that terrified me.

I was in love with Peter Pan.

* * *

**PHEW. That was a heck of a chapter to write! It took ages, and thanks for being so patient everyone, and waiting so long! I had a set plot line, and much of it is still in place, but with last night's episode and a few new developments in my mind, this fic probably won't end with 8 chapters like I expected. Much more to come, I hope you enjoy!**

**UPDATE- I promise I'll get Chapter 7 up today or tomorrow. I know what my next big plot point is, but I'm not sure how to get there. Bear with me- I'll update as quickly as possible! **


	7. Change

**This chapter is long and a bit drawn out, but I needed a good lead up to Chapter 8.**

* * *

Oh, I was sore. My lips were swollen and dry from rough kisses, my legs were aching, and the sensitive area between my legs pulsed with overuse. How many times had we pleasured each other? Five? Six? I wasn't sure how long I'd slept- I stiffened suddenly, looking about to see if he was there.

No, I was alone. I could only wonder if he would be angry with me for coming back, for disobeying. Of course, he hadn't seemed angry when he was groaning obscenities in my ear and thrusting greedily into me. If he had been, I wouldn't have noticed, not when my attention had been so diverted by the feeling of his cock and his hands upon me. I smiled as I remembered the feeling of pure ecstasy ripping through my veins. Golden and pure, it was unlike anything I could ever have imagined. Neverland truly was magical.

I sat up, feeling a little dizzy, and made the effort to stand. I stretched, trying to wake myself up some more. I must have slept for quite some time. There was little time for reminiscing and feeling good…though the warm, golden glow wouldn't leave so easily. I looked around for my dress, trying to recall if it had been pulled off me or torn- the memories leading up to our mutual climaxes was a bit hazy. I pawed through the heavy blankets, moving the pillows. There it was, hiding under the pillows. I shook it out, hoping it wasn't ripped. No, not ripped, just wrinkled. I sighed with relief and found my boots across the room. There were no mirrors in Neverland. I combed through my tangled mass of hair with my fingers, attempting to help my appearance as best as I could. I wanted to look normal, to raise as little suspicion as possible…I chuckled at the thought. There was no way our evening was a secret- unless every boy in the camp had slept like the dead, I was sure that they could not have been deaf to our trysts. I'd screamed loud enough that Pan had pressed his palm against my mouth, giving a warning whisper to be quieter or he'd have to hurt me. I'd silenced my cry, but not out of fear. As I stepped out of his dwelling, I felt as though I'd be greeted by the sight of every one of the Lost Boys, silently judging me with eyebrows raised. My own fears were the only thing that welcomed me as I stepped outside. There was no one around- which was odd, really. I assumed I'd slept late enough that Peter took the boys out to play a game. That was a blessing- I needed to think.

I sat by the dying fire, alone with my thoughts.

Pan had not been gentle with me last night, although it had been my first time. I did not resent him for it, it was a pleasure nonetheless. He had not once kissed me softly, or caressed my face, or held me close. No…that wasn't entirely true. There had been a moment when he had embraced me gently. That moment I clung to. The golden warmth spread through me again, as I thought of it…I'd accepted it last night. I loved him.

It was a hard thing to accept, really. I'd had enough warning from Felix that Pan would not love. But had Wendy been so intimate with him as I had? Doubtful. I would not tell him. He would have to let me go eventually. He needed me to.

I'd nearly forgotten about the Heart of the Truest Believer. The reason I'd been brought in the first place. It would be pure pain for me to leave him, to leave Neverland, but at the very least I could help him. My distant future child would believe in Peter, and would save Neverland. The thought made me smile. Perhaps I could not be with Peter, but I would help him.

I had grown lost in thought, distracted, when he came to me.

"Priya, you're awake."

He sat beside me, staring into the fire as I was.

"Yes, I was up a while ago," I said, smiling a bit.

He did not look at me, though he put a hand on my shoulder.

"Last night…" he hesitated, seeming torn, "I'm not sure that it should happen again."

I nodded. I had to avoid letting the pain that thought caused show, I would not reveal my thoughts to him.

"Can I still stay?" I asked.

"Neverland still has quite a bit of magic left in the glass. I suppose you may."

I let out a breath I hadn't realized I'd been holding. A mistake.

"You are relieved?" he asked me. I was careful with the words I chose.

"I'm not ready to grow up yet," I said, "so it's good that we won't be…that we won't…that what happened won't happen again."

The tense look left his face, and I relaxed. He hadn't noticed the lie- surprising- but it wasn't fully a lie. I didn't want to grow up yet.

"Then you can stay," he murmured.

"Why did you let it happen, though?" I blurted out, not thinking.

"I may be Peter Pan, but I'm still a boy," he said, a joking smirk flitting across his face. I had anticipated his anger at my question.

"And doing that…makes you feel like a man?" I questioned, regretting the words as soon as they left my mouth.

Now he was angry.

"That's enough, Priya," he growled, glaring at the fire once more, "learn your place."

I was surprised by the depth of the anger, but I said nothing more about it.

Weeks passed. I found myself longing for what I had so recently gained, and so quickly lost. I was unsure of how I could push down the craving that I had for him, to ignore it until I had to leave. He had said he was still a boy, but I was still a girl. That warmth, the golden rapture that had sung in my veins would be sorely missed. Could I do it? Could I forget his burning touch and the gripping pleasure? The answer was no. No I could not. I looked back at the tree, wondering if he could change his mind...he had once, perhaps again…

"So, instead of Lost Girl, can we call you 'Lost Whore' now?"

I closed my eyes in frustration.

"Stay out of this Felix," I warned.

"It seems fitting at least."

"Just go away," I told him.

"Hey, I just thought that since Pan shares everything else with us, by taking you he made it an open invitation," he spat, grinning. I stared at him wide eyed.

"Excuse me?"

I hadn't the time to stand when he grabbed me by the hair and dragged me up to his lips. Wet, drooling, sloppy, he kissed me. I pushed against his chest, trying to get away, but his hand held me fast. His tongue snaked its way into my mouth, causing me to nearly gag. I bit down on his tongue, hard; he cried out and pulled off, wiping his mouth.

"Don't EVER come near me again," I sobbed, disgusted and hurt. His tongue bled into his hand as he glared at me, but he walked away. This was beyond my limits. I spat blood and his spit into the dirt, shaking with anger and revulsion. He wouldn't get away with this. Pan would punish him. Pan would listen to me. I hadn't spoken to him alone since our chat by the fire, but he would listen.

"Peter?" I called out into the doorway.

"Come in."

* * *

**More coming soon! Chapter 8 is entirely planned out and I'll write and post it tonight or tomorrow. Things are about to get interesting.**

**A SIDE NOTE PLEASE DO NOT WORRY THERE WILL BE NO LOVE TRIANGLES. Felix's motivation was not out of love for Priya, or even lust, it was purely driven by his want to hurt her.**

**ONE MORE UPDATE- Thank you all so much for 2,000 views! It means the world to me!**


	8. Let's Play

**PAN'S POV**

* * *

She walked into the room when I invited her in. For a moment I had flashbacks to Wendy's face after I told her I would not love her. She looked an absolute mess. Her face was flushed, her eyes bright blue against the red and tears that accompanied them. I was not in the mood for a lovesick girl to have to lock away.

"Is something wrong?" I asked, stating the obvious.

"Felix kissed me," she whispered between gritted teeth. That surprised me. It was no secret that Felix hated her. A flash of rage went through me, he had coveted my property. The girl was mine, as everything on the island was, and I had not offered to share. Felix would have to be disciplined. A month in a cage...perhaps he could be forced to negotiate with a mermaid for his tongue back...Priya cleared her throat, her face still blotchy and tearstained. Here we go, she'll be wanting someone to hold her and wipe away her tears.

"Well that doesn't sound pleasant."

Her lips trembled and she took a step towards me. I waited for her pleas and feelings and fears.

"Will you let me fight him?"

Now that was unexpected. I had thought for sure she would let feelings get in the way of everything. Apparently not.

"You know the rules, Priya. I have to facilitate a fight."

"That's why I asked you, Peter."

"Well, let's go take care of it then, shall we?"

* * *

I watched her standing there, I could practically see the rage pulse through her. She was furious. Whatever happened, Felix had brought it on himself by violating her without my permission. But it was a fun game to watch, anyway.

"Felix, you acted with bad form. I'm disappointed in you. I could punish you with a beating, but it seems only fair that since you took advantage of her, she be allowed to take advantage of you," I smirked. The girl was smarter than Felix, and could easily beat him in a fight, even though he had brute strength on his side.

"The bitch bit my tongue," Felix spat.

"She's one of us, Felix. Would you refer to one of your brothers as such?"

"But she-"

"She's one of us. Your punishment is being carried out by her hand, with my approval, so stop whining and get on with it," I told him sternly.

Priya gripped her sword in both hands, and went at him. I could see her fury in action, it made her strong, it made her...well, if I was to be honest it made me want to fuck her. I had told her to stay away, after all, I thought the sands of my youth would trickle through the hourglass faster if I was doing such an adult thing, but it seemed I was wrong. And well, the game she'd started was temptingly fun. Watching her now was a pleasure of it's own. There was a sheen of sweat on her peach skin, and her ebony curls were luscious as they spun with her body. The way she fueled the rage though, let it seep into her every movement...that was fun to watch. She had fire, that was certain. I chuckled as Felix ducked a swing. That one was a bit too confident in himself...but he was strong, and his sword swung about, into her shoulder, blood booming from the wound. She cried out, the sound not too different from something I'd heard her make in my bed, but she fell to the ground, gripping her bleeding shoulder.

"First blood, the fight's over," I called out. Priya clearly wasn't done though. As Felix stood with a triumphant grin, the girl's sword flew out in a fit of rage, striking him across the face. I watched as Felix grabbed his face, blood pooling through his fingers, bellowing in pain.

"That's the end of it Priya," I warned, glaring at her. She was not sated, if I had not given an order, she would have killed him then and there. She'd pay for her disobedience later, but plenty of justice had been dealt already.

"Yes Pan," she looked at me, I could see what she felt clearly on her face- pain, and craving. I was tempted to take her right then and there, but I thought there could be a better time, later. This was a game after all.

"You'll meet me later to pay for your disobedience," I told her sternly, "bad form is not tolerated here."

"I know," she whispered. She seemed honestly terrified, which brought a chuckle to my lips.

I trekked off into the forest, towards a clearing. I had the feeling that someone needed to talk to me.

"You're in dangerous waters, Pan," the shadow whispered.

"I don't quite know what you're talking about," I replied, conjuring an apple and taking a bite.

"No one is supposed to live on Neverland, and especially not girls," it hissed, "and you shouldn't be doing what you're doing."

"You were the one who said she was to be the mother of the Truest Believer. I need that heart."

"She doesn't belong here. If you keep her here much longer-"

"Peter?"

I could hear the girl's voice calling, and I looked the shadow dead on.

"Get out of here."

The girl burst into the clearing as the shadow left. Her face was scared- she knew she had something bad coming to her.

"Priya, you broke the rules," I began, pushing aside the memory of the conversation with the shadow, "and so you have to suffer the consequences."

"I understand," she murmured, looking down. She had never disobeyed and been punished before, I could see she was frightened. With most of the boys it was a beating, a week in a cage, but for her I thought to make an exception. This was going to be fun.

"Good," I grinned, "then let's play."

* * *

**That was a tough chapter to write! Getting into Pan's head is not easy! I'm sorry for ending it there, but I have to get back into Priya's head. There are more twists and turns up ahead, so keep on reading! Thank you so much for all your views and reviews- they keep me going! Any questions you have about the characters or plot, please ask in reviews (I'll put all the answers at the end of whatever is the most recent chapter) or ask on my tumblr, .com. I'm happy to answer! Chapter 9 will be up as soon as I can manage!**


	9. Scars

**I would like to apologize for the wait. I'm having a hard time trying to get from the last plot point to the next one and throwing smut in there too.**

**PRIYA POV**

* * *

I hadn't been this terrified in his prescence since the day he had brought me to Neverland. He smirked, but there was no fire in his eyes- just cold and hardness. I'd heard of the punishments Pan carried out for those who disobeyed- beatings, banishment, cages...

"The punishment must fit the crime," he said, gesturing for me to kneel.

"Please, Peter, I didn't mean to actually hurt him, I was just so angry-"

"You acted with bad form, Priya. He'll have that scar across his face until the day he dies, now. So you must bear a scar as well."

Premeditated physical pain frightened me, if I was to be honest, and my shoulder still throbbed from Felix's sword. I stammered, trying to stop him.

"If you scar me...how will someone want me to give birth to the one you need?"

He did stop then, to my relief. He put his knife in his holster and pulled me up to him by the hair that grew close to the back of my neck. I cried out in pain.

"You're making me angry now," he told me, "by trying to avoid your punishment."

"Please, I'll do anything. He already bled me! I'm already scarred! And you know Felix deserved that! He was in the wrong, he deserved to be bled, he deserved a lot worse than the little scar I gave him," I yelled, angry. Pan's eyes had flames in them now- whatever was to be dealt I had just made personal.

"You're doubling it," he said, pushing me into the ground. He lifted the hem of my dress to my ribcage, exposing everything. My skin grew goosebumps at the chill and my sudden arousal. It was not my intent, but I'd seen him kneeling over my naked body before, and last time it had ended in bliss.

He pulled out his knife and stretched the skin at my hip taut. I braced myself for the inevitable pain as he pressed the tip into my skin. Dragging the blade across my skin, I cried out, red dribbles of blood forming from the cut. It was over in a moment- I looked down at my scar, a very morbid, but distinct, letter P.

"You're mine, you know. My property. Consider it a branding."

I was gasping at the pain, and attempted to pull my dress back down over myself. I glared at him angrily, knowing I would wear this "branding" for a long, long time.

"That was unfair, Peter Pan. What am I going to tell people when I go back to London? I won't be your property forever. You make me so angry, sometimes, I could just kill you," I fumed.

I was surprised when I was shoved into the ground by a heated kiss.

"Damn it Priya, you need to stop getting angry," he groaned, pressing his lips to my neck and taking small nips there.

"Does this mean my punishment is done?" I murmured, grabbing for any part of him I could reach. It had been so long, the flames were back in my veins.

"Oh no, girl. It's only just begun."

* * *

**Ugh this is the most pathetic excuse for a chapter! My family is coming to visit, and I have to write upcoming chapters and go out of town. On the bright side, after November 30th, I will have all the time in the world to write and unlimited internet! Until then, updates will be a bit scattered, but I AM writing, I promise. I hate to leave you on yet another cliffhanger, but I gotta do what I gotta do!**


	10. Blood

**Sorry this chapter took so long to update! Until the 30th, I have VERY limited internet. I'll try to update again this week if I can! **

**Warning about the smut in this chapter- there is some rather rough sex, and some play with blood and pain. Not too severe, but just warning you guys, I know these are things that can trigger. I hope you enjoy!**

* * *

If our coupling had been rough before, it was as gentle as rose petals to what I was feeling now.

His anger and his desire were one in the same, the flames grew and smoldered in his eyes as his lips claimed my own, breathing ragged. His teeth were his weapon upon my skin, biting and scraping, making me cry out in pain. It was not fully unpleasant- the way my bruises throbbed as he pressed his lips against them. His teeth grazed my nipple, making me gasp sharply and arch my back. He did not show mercy upon me, nor did I ask for it. His hands pulled me by the hair to him, up to his face so his lips could hungrily move against my own. Flames, fire, again, coursing through my veins. I would not disobey his orders, when he told me to lay back and spread my legs. I waited for his face to appear above my own, to be filled by him. I was shocked when his mouth invaded my womanhood, tongue circling that precious bundle of nerves, sliding in and out of my wetness. He brought me so close to that pulsing ecstasy that would burst across my entire body, but he pulled away when my fingers moved to grasp his hair. I whimpered in need at his cruelty. His tongue slid to trace the cut he had made so recently, teeth exposed and reopening the cuts. I cursed at the pain, and he left it, my blood dripping from the open wound. He pressed his fingers against my trembling quim, and I pushed against them, so wet that they slid deeply into me. I moaned eagerly, but he ripped them from me before I could get close.

"Beg, Priya. You are mine, remember that."

"I know, Peter, please...please. I'm so close," I cried.

His thrust was unexpected, nearly bringing me over the edge. I could feel again, every time he shoved himself in and out of me. I had no basis for comparison, but he was large, going in deep and strong. I was close again, just another few thrusts...he stopped again, and I let out a groan of frustration and need. He smirked at me, his face victorious and hungry at my state of need. He knew and I knew that he need only ask and I would do as he said, just for that beautiful release. I could feel myself silently pleading with my expressions for him to give me just that.

"Turn around, on your hands and knees," he ordered. I did not quite understand, but I obliged.

His hands grasped my hips and then- oh!

He was plunging in and out of me ever so much deeper than before. I trembled at each thrust, so deep that I could not think or hear my cries as he filled me to the hilt. My arms gave out and I collapsed, my head in the grasses covered by my arms, my hair pouring over and each movement bringing me so close...

I came apart, my whole body shaking and shuddering with the force of the pure golden euphoria that ripped through me. I could not think, even as Peter's hands pressed into my thighs, pressing deep into the soft skin, even as he bent over me to bruise my neck with his teeth. He thrust again, his hardness roughly tantalising my sensitive walls. I could feel myself growing close again, when he plunged faster into me, deeper, his fingers left my hip and grabbed my hair, pulling me up from the forest floor. He bit into my neck and I let out a whine of need.

"You're mine," he snarled, pulling me closer to him by my hair. That was more than enough for me, and I could feel my second wave of pleasure coming close.

"Yes!" I moaned as he suckled my ear, his hand moving to grasp my nipple, teasing it into a stiff peak and kneading my breast. The combined pleasures brought the flooding elation back in shimmering waves, my mouth hanging open in a silent cry. I fell back down to the ground, my head buried in my arms as I whispered little moans of approval at every thrust. He growled as I groaned his name when he dug his fingers into my hips once more. His pounding grew faster, deeper, and with a grunt I felt him spill into me, warmth filling my belly. He pulled out and I fell, collapsed onto the grasses, the warm liquid trickling from my spent womanhood. My breath came in small gasps as I struggled to turn to look at him. He sat back, a smug grin plastered across his face, and I let out a breathy laugh. He bent over me, his hand trailing the bloody initial on my hip.

"If any of the boys touch you without my permission," he said, looking down at me, "kill them."

I could only wonder if he did feel something for me...he had told me I was his, and I was. He was protective of me. I did not think he could love...but what a grand thing it would be if he did. I nodded weakly in understanding of his order.

He did not leave me. I was exhausted, and I was drained. I could not move yet, and he would not leave me to the beasts of the island. For that I was grateful. He took a cloth from his pants as he put them back on, and wiped me clean of blood and seed. I could only watch as he did it- methodically, he did not linger. I could feel the pulsing of blood to my bruises, but I did not complain. I was in a state of near delirium while watching his face. I was so tired, as I had been before. I only wished he would lay next to me and hold me for a while, but he did not. He sat and watched me as I began to fall asleep.

* * *

I awoke alone, though I was dressed. I sat up, pulling my dress up to look at the initial the boy had carved into me. It was cleaned, a crude "P" that had begun to scab. I was surprised by that...there had been so much blood.

At the thought of blood, I had to wonder. I had not bled in weeks. How long had I been here? Three months? Four? Of course, in Neverland, time is different, I would not have blood here...

That was a lie. In the first month I had bled and endured the embarassment of asking Peter for cloths to avoid blood trickling down my legs. He'd laughed with the boys about it.

Yet I had not bled in ages. I shook my head, it was not possible. Not possible at all. This was Neverland...I could not.

My hand drifted to my stomach as I stared at it in fear. There was no physical sign of swelling...and yet...

I bit down on my lip to hold back a cry of terror that threatened to break through my lips.

"I am not," I murmured.

"Oh, yes you are."

I turned, too frightened to even scream, at the unfamiliar voice. It shook with a deep laughter. The figure before me was a shadow, black, and it's eyes glowed yellow. I swallowed my scream once more.

"You are with child," the shadow hissed, "and Pan does not know."

"How do you...?"

"I know things, girl. Like you, that child does not belong. None of you do. Neverland is a place for children to visit in their dreams, not for them to remain. And Pan knows that- he will kill your child to save himself."

"If...if I told him about the child though..."

"Oh," it seemed to ponder, "that is a thought. It is to be the Heart of the Truest Believer, though. You could maybe keep him from killing the child...if you told him how you really felt."

"I...I could not," I murmured, "he would lock me away."

"Have you ever thought that he may feel the same for you?"

I shook my head in surprise. This shadow seemed to know everything...could he be right? A picture of me and Peter, and a baby girl in my arms, happy in Neverland, forever...

"Tell him how you feel first, girl. Then tell him of the child."

"You think it will work?"

"It will bring Neverland back to what it should be," the shadow chuckled. It disappeared into the trees, and I was alone once more.

* * *

**Who knows what the Sh****adow's plans are? I wouldn't trust a talking shadow! Thank you all for your support- and more is coming!**


	11. Strength

"I cannot do this," I said quietly. I looked down to my stomach as if expecting a swollen belly to be there. It was flat but not empty. It was full of the young man's seed still, and full of his child. I couldn't really comprehend it, I was little more than a child myself...but it was true. Even if the shadow had not confirmed it, it was true. I had felt that golden glow spread through me with my release, it had clung to me as I stared into the fire and it was his. His child grew within me. I smiled a little to myself, thinking how the child would live in this world of magic and stories. The world I imagined living in as a child, our sweet babe would live. I could see her, with our features, her long hair streaming behind her playing hide and seek with Peter. It was a beautiful image.

My happy family would never be if I could not tell the father of my love, or of the baby inside me. I had to get strength somehow. I had to do it right, if I blurted that I loved him and didn't tell him the right way...he would lock me in a cage. I couldn't have that, our dear baby couldn't be born in a cage. No, I would have to approach this carefully. I wanted him to understand, and I needed him to not act abruptly. I could only do so much.

I took the walk to his home, taking my time. Every step seemed more careful, knowing that there was someone precious inside me. I smiled again at the thought. I took the gentle incline into the home.

"Peter?"

The boy sat on his bed, and when he saw me he grinned.

"Can't get enough of me?"

His arms wrapped around me and he kissed me deeply. I forgot everything for a minute, when his lips claimed my own and his hands slid down to grip my hips. I couldn't be too far along in the pregnancy, and I could already feel my breath quicken as I became excited. He pulled the hem of my dress up above my hips, his hands teasing my still sensitive womanhood. He pushed me onto the bed, his hand trailing over the warmth between my legs. He smirked at me as he teased at my entrance. _Oh, fine _I thought to myself, _this is a good start to this talk._

His fingers pressed into me, and he plunged them in and out of my wetness. Every moment his hands were upon me was bliss, his lips found my own as his fingers dove into me again and again. I had forgotten everything in the way his tongue traced my own, and in his fingers, friction bringing that sweet release so much faster than I had expected. I cried out against his lips, eagerly leaning into them. He pulled his hand from my soaking center, and he left my lips to bring his dripping fingers to his tongue. I smiled at him, the sight of that making me warm.

"Thank you, Peter."

"I love how hungry you are for me. You can't even stay away," he grinned, pulling my lips to his again. I tasted a faint taste of myself on his mouth. The kiss was wet and brief, and he pulled away with a bit of a wet smack. My hands fell into my lap and I remembered why I had come.

"Might we...could we take a walk, Peter?"

"I suppose," he said, standing. My heart began to beat faster, scared again. My hands drifted to my stomach as I walked behind him. I dared not speak to the child within me now, but I offered her silent promises that everything was going to be alright.

"Peter, how long have I been here?"

"A long time."

"Well...how long will I be allowed to stay?"

"As long as you'd like, until the hourglass is nearly empty. Your child will someday be the savior of this place."

I froze for a moment, terrified that he'd figured it out. It took me a few seconds to realize he meant a future child. I began to breathe again.

"I'm glad for that. I like it here."

"I don't blame you, Priya. This doesn't seem like what you are trying to ask me, though. Spit it out."

"No, no, there's nothing else. I just wanted to walk with you. I like walking."

He stopped and turned to me, and I knew I had been letting a bit of fear into my face and my voice. He stared at me hard.

"Stop lying, Priya."

I nearly started crying there, but I held back my tears. Tears would make the situation worse, not better.

"Alright, alright."

I sat down on a tree log, taking a few breaths before beginning to speak.

"Have you ever thought about a world outside of this?"

"Excuse me?"

"I mean...do you ever have the urge to leave Neverland, go somewhere else?"

He laughed, that was a good sign.

"Why would I want to do that?"

"To explore different places?"

His face lost the laugh in it.

"I've been to different places, and I don't really care for them."

"And...what about...what about me?"

"Don't tell me you WANT to go back to that hell of a life you had?"

"No, no...I want to start a new life," I whispered.

"You want to leave Neverland?"

"No...yes...Peter, I care for you. You know that."

"Every boy on the island cares for me."

"No, no, Peter I lo-"

"Don't you DARE say love, Priya. Don't turn into that. I brought you here to get away from your life, you should be grateful, but none of that," he spat, throwing the words at me.

"Peter, please, I'm begging you. I do love you, I can't help myself, I have to be honest. I know it's not what you want from me but would it have to be so bad? We could go somewhere, start a family, or we could stay here and make a family of our own! We could be together, it won't change anything for you."

"The Lost Boys are my only family. Don't talk to me about family."

"Peter...come away with me. Be with me, we can be together, we don't have to be alone."

I could feel the child who rested inside me, she was not truly developed but she gave me strength.

"You and I can be happy, here, anywhere," I told him, putting my hands on his face. He stared at me as I looked up into his eyes, I thought I saw hope there. I pressed my lips gently against his, feeling him kiss me back. He was giving in, the child in me had given me all the strength I needed. As he kissed me I felt strong, and joyous. His hands reached up to caress my face and I felt the pure love and joy pulse through me. He stared into my eyes, as his thumbs stroked my cheeks and I felt the name of our future child bubble up in my mind and I felt it come from my lips.

"Emma," I whispered.

* * *

**PLEASE DON'T FREAK OUT! Priya is NOT EMMA SWAN'S MOTHER! It's just a name. Next chapter will have a lot of unexpected things, so stay prepared! The story is getting close to it's end, I give it two or three more chapters, but it's been so much fun. I promise, I'll write more Panfics after I wrap this one up. Thank you all for the support, it means the world to me!**


	12. Forget

**PAN'S POV**

* * *

"Emma," she whispered, smiling up at me. The word she spoke did not make sense to me, but she had pure joy on her face as the word left her mouth. I looked at the hope in her eyes, the way she smiled at me. She was bursting with contentment. I placed a gentle kiss on her lips.

My hands moved from her cheeks to her neck.

She realized half a second after my hands rested on her neck what was happening.

I pressed my thumbs in, squeezing. Both hands were pressing on her, digging into her neck hard. She was more trouble than she was worth the damned girl, pulling the love card, pulling the FAMILY card. The hope that had welled up in her eyes spilled out in hot tears that splashed against my firm hands. She was gasping for air, hands trying to pry mine from her neck. Her lips moved, silently pleading, mouthing words that could not be formed with sound. She struggled against my hands, her head shaking and frightened. I closed my eyes and let the rage take over as her breath, her life left her body. A moment later and the girl was dead.

It had taken all of two minutes for me to kill her.

I let her body fall to the forest floor, her black hair streaming behind her, her eyes staring blankly into space. Her neck was bruised from the strength I had applied to it. She posed awkwardly, like a broken doll. One hand rested against her stomach, the other twisted sickeningly. Her face was covered in tears, the blotchy red was fading to porcelain, sickeningly empty and blank.

"Oh dear."

"Shut up, Shadow."

"She's very dead. You were quite thorough."

"I told you to shut up."

"You could have done it much quicker with a knife."

"Quick wasn't enough for me."

"She was with child."

That stopped me. I froze, comprehending the stupid thing's words. I turned angrily to face the shadow.

"What?"

"She had your child, your seed, growing in her belly. I told you that she didn't belong here. You wouldn't listen when I told you not to take her. It would have been the Truest Believer. You've killed two souls today."

"Fuck!"

I threw my knife at the shadow, it went through him and hit the tree behind him. The shadow chuckled.

"It's going to be a long time before you find another way."

I picked up the dead girl, the dead girl and the dead child within her. Her hand fell from her stomach as I pulled her up. She had nothing to protect anymore. I closed her eyes and carried her. Deep into the forest, I found the clearing where she had arrived.

"Sorry, Priya. I am not meant to love."

I recalled her last words.

"And Emma. I am not meant to be a father."

I piled up brush and wood, and placed the corpse atop it. Her hands were posed over her stomach, where the second life had been taken. The girl burned, the girl and her baby burned. The flames licked the long hair and the dress, consuming everything. I half expected her to scream in agony, to hear the wailing of her and her burning infant, but her lifeless mouth was void of sound, and the child had no voice. The fire ate away at them, but they died at my hands. I had made a grave mistake. Was it a trick of the eye, or were there two figures in the smoke, mother and daughter frozen forever in death? No, it was just the smoke, Neverland playing tricks on me. I stared into the flames once more.

"Shadow."

"Yes, Pan?"

"I lost the chance at immortality didn't I?"

"That child is not the only Believer who will live. There will be another."

"Yes...the seer prophesized it. Perhaps I should visit her again."

"That is your decision."

I cursed again, staring at the failure in the flames. My failure. I would not make that mistake again. Next time, nothing would keep me from the Believer. That I would be certain of. As the dead girl before me burned, I made decisions.

Never would there be another lost girl in Neverland.

Never would I let the Believer slip through my fingers again.

Never would the girl named Priya be mentioned ever again.

Neverland was not a place for regrets and pain. The boys need not deal with that.

She would be forgotten by each of the boys, I would be sure of that. She would be forgotten by the island. Not one of us would speak or think of her again. She would be a distant whisper. That I would ensure.

I walked back to the camp, determination in my step.

"Where's the girl, Pan?" Felix asked as I arrived. He was smug, he had suspicions. Those would be wiped away.

"What girl?" I asked, staring at him hard. He understood immediately, and he walked away from me. I brought my pipes forth and sat before the great fire. The spot where the girl used to sit would be mine now. There was no reason to hold it in memory of her. No one would remember her anyway. My lips touched the instrument, and I began to play.

The boys began to dance as the music played, and each one forgot about the dead girl in the flames far behind me. They had no reason to remember her, none had been marked by her but Felix, and Felix would remember how he got that scar very differently. I watched them as I played, the boys who were carefree and knew no better. Every one of the boys had forgotten her before they could think of her. They would not even be ghosts in their minds. She did not exist any longer. They all forgot, so easily.

I could not forget. I would not try to remember, though.

I laughed to myself, bitter, angry. The words left my lips as a cruel joke to myself.

"Remember who?"

* * *

**My gods everyone I am so sorry. I have planned her death since the very beginning, but I promise, their story is far from over. I just got an idea that will give me quite a few chapters more in this story. There's so much more to come. And as hard as it is to believe, there WILL be more smut. This story is not over- but it has changed. Thank you all for supporting me, it means the world, and I promise, there will be more to come very very soon! Don't give up on the story because she is dead, because there is so much more coming.**

**Honestly I have been so terrified to write and post this chapter because I am waiting for all of you readers to show up at my askbox on tumblr with pitchforks and fire and I am waiting for you all to kill me.**


	13. Emma

**PAN'S POV**

* * *

The boy was in our hands, the Truest Believer. Sure, his family was on the island, but I wouldn't fail here. In fact it was about time to drop in on them. Or, at least have a look at who was gallantly riding in to save Henry.

I took a peek in at the camp. Two women, one the Evil Queen, the other clearly Henry's biological mother, the Charming's...and old Captain Hook was there too. What an adventure. This group would tear each other apart long before they could reach Henry. Doomed to fail.

"Emma, don't stray too far from camp."

The blonde girl rolled her eyes and looked at Snow and her husband.

"I may be your daughter, but I'm not five years old, either."

"Just be careful, Emma."

Emma. Henry's mother's name was Emma.

Why did that sound familiar?

I shook my head and left. I could feel the longing and hurt that the blonde woman was holding inside, the things she refused to admit about herself. She had parents, but she was an orphan nonetheless. That too sounded familiar...reminded me of something I couldn't quite reach. Oh well. Emma would get a personal greeting from me later. I trekked into the forest, waiting for the party to sleep. The crying would start then, and we would see how this orphan felt.

Emma...Emma...that name did strike something in my mind, though what exactly I wasn't sure.

"Emma," I heard, a whisper behind me. I turned, no one sneaks up on Pan.

The forest behind me was empty.

"Emma...Emma..."

"Show yourself!"

"Emma...Emma..."

"STOP SAYING THAT!"

The voice sighed.

"The name sounds familiar, does it not?"

"Yes. What of it."

"Oh, Peter. How could you forget?"

"Forget what?"

I felt someone move behind me.

"You'll remember."

I was alone, then. Tormenting the group of adventurers would have to wait. I clearly needed sleep, if I was trying to shake off hallucinations. I could wake long before the weeping of the children began, and then Emma Swan would get a taste of the truth.

"Emma. Her name is Emma," the girl said, smiling at me. She held a baby girl in her arms, with big, dark eyes.

"Emma," I said, putting a hand on the baby's head. The baby cried out and the mother stepped back. The two were being strangled, nothing I could do, choking to death, and then they were on fire, I had to step back to avoid the flames. I bumped into Henry, who stood behind me, and his mother stood behind him. I turned to the burning girl, and the babe, and the girl cried the name, over and over again.

"Emma! Emma! Emma!"

I sat up abruptly, jolted from sleep. It had been a dream, a ghastly one at that, but she had been right. I remembered.

"Priya."

"That's right, Peter."

I could see no one, but hands drifted down my chest and I could _feel _her, her bosom heaving against my back as she breathed.

"You're dead."

"Yes, I have you to thank for that, Peter."

I could feel the phantom hands drifting lower, to a place that had remained untouched for nearly a hundred years. I reached to pull them back, but I saw nothing to pull.

"I loved you, Peter Pan. I loved you so much, and Emma would have loved you too. You made a mistake in burning us, Peter. Neverland was born from fire, and fire in Neverland brings forth new life," she whispered in my ear, "there was a golden fire that flowed through me once, when we spent evenings together."

"That has been long forgotten," I smirked.

"Hardly. I'm yours forever, Peter. Remember when you branded me with your name? I'm afraid I am not so easily forgotten. I know everything, Peter. I know what fate you have planned for Henry. The fate you had planned for our Emma."

"It's the only way for me to stay alive."

"Maybe I don't want that."

I turned around, expecting to see the girl behind me, but there was nothing, yet again. The spirit was angering me.

"Stop looking for me, Pan. You won't see me unless I want you to. If you die, you can be with me. Because as much as I might like to, I cannot leave you."

"Yes you can. Take your ghost baby and go back to the fires you came from," I spat.

"Emma? I cannot take our Emma with me anywhere. She still lives."

"Excuse me?" This spirit girl was speaking nonsense.

"In fact, your daughter is on the island this very moment."

"You're insane. Emma Swan is the daughter-"

"Of Prince Charming and Snow White. I know. I planted her in Snow's belly. Well...her spirit. Snow would name her child Emma, and that child would grow up to be everything that she was meant to be. Biologically she is their daughter. But her spirit is fed by you and me. She is no longer our child, but she has the spirit of our child. You were right, Peter. I was to be the mother of the Truest Believer. But not in any way you could ever have imagined."

"So now what? You plan to kill me, and keep me hostage in a ghostly form?"

"I can't kill you, Pan. But your son, Rumplestiltskin, can."

"How do you know that?" I yelled at empty air. An invisible hand caressed my face.

"I've been on this island, waiting for the spirit of our child to return for a very long time. I've learned everything there is, Peter. That Baelfire was your grandson. That he and Emma are the parents of Henry...and Henry is your great-grandson. I. Know. Everything."

Phantom lips pressed against me, a disturbing sensation. I could not see her, but I could _feel _her, and that was more than unnerving.

"You can try to make Rumplestiltskin come back and forgive you. He will not. No one will. But one thing is certain- you will fail."

"What do you intend to do then? Convince my son to kill me?"

"He needs no convincing, Pan. I only intend to be behind you at every moment, I will be at your side whispering into your ear every time you speak a lie. I won't let you rest until you pay for what you've done to me and our daughter."

"And then what?" I asked.

There was a long pause before I heard anything.

"Then we can start a new family."

* * *

**Oh my goodness what am I even writing. I just made the family tree even worse and I am sorry.**

**CLARIFICATION SO NO ONE HAS TO WORRY ABOUT INCEST.**

**NO, Emma Swan is not their child. The spirit of Pan and Priya's daughter Emma was given to Snow's womb, so Emma Swan has the SPIRIT of their child, but is not their child.**

**More to come of this ridiculously insane ride. Also someone shoot me because I have no idea what the fuck I am doing. Thanks for sticking by me! I am so sorry that this is turning into a "what-the-hell-am-I-reading" fic.**


End file.
